Drilling fluids lubricate drilling components and carry cuttings to a surface of a borehole. Conventional drilling fluids include diesel and kerosene hydrocarbons which have poor biodegradability and/or toxicity when used in environmentally sensitive areas, such as marine environments. Synthetic drilling fluids seek to improve biodegradability, toxicity, and pour point properties. Recent changes in environmental legislation allows for the discharge of certain classes of synthetic drilling fluids which meet specific criteria for environmental safety. This increased need for drilling fluids which meet stringent biodegradability and toxicity requirements has created a shortage of environmentally acceptable fluids. Even with the above improvements in the technology, there remains a need and a desire for drilling fluids with a low pour point and less polluting characteristics, such as good biodegradation and low toxicity.